Serious talk
by chris 86
Summary: What would happen if Jacob was vulnerable for once? Or if Edward coulndn't just let go? Pleaaaase review.... The reviews i got for Gentle Touch were EXCELLENT. But... feel free to berate me. It's constructive!


Jacob smiled tentatively at the small toddler in his arms. She was tiny, with white cream skin and cinnamon hair. She was yawning wildly.

"Would you like to go to bed, Nessie?" he whispered and the little girl just wound her little hands tighter around his neck.

"No, Jakey, no!" she exclaimed angrily. "I'm not sleepy…" But her huge chocolate closed. Edward looked up from his big medical book and stared at the pair thoughtfully. Jacob grinned widely at him. Edward hissed and Bella looked up from "Weathering Heights".

"What?" she asked puzzled. She was sitting between his legs.

"Nothing love, I didn't mean to bother you. It's just… well Jacob being Jacob". Renesmee was fast asleep now, her cherubic lips murmuring happily. Jacob couldn't help it and he took her little hand to peek inside her dreams. He touched his cheek with her hand and the images just started flowing. She was dreaming her whole day. How she woke up to see her Momma standing there, the lessons she had with Carlisle. All of her memories were tinged by a severe longing. Jacob frowned. What could his little sun possibly want that she didn't already have? He felt a tightening in his chest. The minute she woke up, he would ask her...

He would- he got his answer. When he showed up in the picture, the longing magically disappeared. His eyes became huge, his mouth formed a perfect "o" and his heart accelerated. She missed him too! He wasn't the only one not well when they were apart. He felt his eyes sting, but he hold his tears at bay. They were happy tears anyway and he didn't want anything blocking the sight of his little sun.

"I feel the same way too, baby…" he whispered at the sleeping two year old. This time Edward spoke.

"For the love of God, Jacob, could you please _try_ to control your thoughts?" he asked incredulously. Normally, Jacob would answer him playfully or just try to aggravate him. Tonight though, he just stared at his friendly enemy and sighed.

"For the love of God Edward, could you at least let me be happy for once? Don't i deserve some serenity? I stood by you and helped you when you needed my help. And I helped you when I truly believed that I loved Bella and that she had chosen you. What could I have possibly done to bother you so? I'm happy because the reason I breathe wants me a little bit too…" Bella was staring at him, clutching her book in her hands.

Edward was for once in his 100 and something years speechless. He looked Jacob with a tried very hard to think of something to say. Bella glared at him and hissed a little.

"Know when to pick your moments" she advised coolly and Edward looked embarrassed.

"I just didn't thought you cared so much Jacob" he finally said. Jacob sighed resigned.

"I would expect that from Rosalie, Alice or Emmet… but you Edward are in my thoughts all the time. I would expect you to know better than anyone the depths of my feelings. I may love your daughter, I may be the right person for her but she doesn't have to return my feelings Edward…" he trailed off. He stood up, Renesmee in his hands. He slowly walked in her bedroom, which was bright pink and covered with Disney Princesses. He gently tucked her to her bed. She became restless for a bit but then she sighed and got back to sleep.

"I love you baby" he whispered and gently kissed her forehead.

He got out walked past the Cullens and started to live.

"Jake" Bella stopped him. He didn't turn around.

"Just… tell her I had to go. I'll be back" he said and left. He fazed right away and started running. He didn't see where he was going, but he didn't care… He never saw a shadow appear. Edward was running beside him for a long time. When Jacob finally slowed down, Edward started to speak.

"I am sorry Jacob. It was cruel and untoughtfull. I… well…"

"_Wow, bloodsucker, that's the first time I heard you lose your words"_ Jacob thought. When he was in the werewolf form, that was the only way to communicate with the pack and Edward. Edward smiled sadly.

"Sit down Jacob" he said not bothering to tell him to faze. They sat, man and wolf on the grass. Jacob had his huge head between his paws and his face looked like a wounded puppy.

"It's easy to forget what you owe to people" Edward said casually looking straight ahead.

"Especially when you see them every day and they annoy you every single day" Jacob growled but his eyes were smiling.

"Jacob, I never forgot or will ever forget how you saved my wife when I left… or what you did when we killed Victoria or when the Volturi came. But… this whole imprinting thing is really annoying… Don't get me wrong… I literally agree with Bella when she says that you are the best man she could find. It's just that… we only have so little time with her as it is. Thank God she's going to live forever but she's growing so fast…" he stopped talking for a while. Eventually he looked at the big russet wolf beside him.

"What I'm trying to say Jacob is that kids usually despise their parents when they hit puberty. But she's not going to hate you. Because I read your mind Jacob, but I can as easily read hers… She's not whole without you. Every time you are away she misses you, more than you know. She's practically glued to the clock counting the seconds…"

Jacob's heart fluttered wildly. His little sun was missing him.

"Don't sound so excited, mongrel" Edward said but there was laughter in his voice.

"_Nessie is never going to despise you Edward. She worships the ground Bella walks on and you are her amazing Daddy…"_ Jacob said touched to know that Edward had some anxieties too. He laughed out loud and he got up. He looked straight into his eyes.

"I told you once Jacob Black that I'm a quick learner. I've never left Bella's side since. So I tell you again… it won't happen again" he vowed solemnly. Jacob nodded.

"Now get your smelling butt inside before Renesmee wakes up and tears the house down" he said and fled like the wind. Jacob followed a little slower but he was in the house in less than 3 minutes. Renesmee was up and about, a pretty pout on her little lips.

"No!" she declared. "I don't want to go to bed. I'm cold." She whined and Bella looked defeated.

"Did anyone asked for a space heater?" he said, his booming voice echoing through the house. He took Nessie in his arms.

"Now, there baby, you're all right. Stop giving your mother a hard time" he crooned softly and Nessie snuggled closer to his bare chest.

"I'm cold Jakey. Can I sleep with you?" she asked and yawned loudly.

"Of course you can sugar" he said and cocked a smirk for Edward while he went to the big sofa.

"Remind me again why I reconciled with the mongrel will you love?" Edward asked Bella casually and she turned her death glare at Jacob this time.

"Let me remind you Jake, that if I punch you now, I'll not break my hand" she warned frostily. Jacob laughed happily. Life was just… life I guess.


End file.
